


Last Promise

by EclipseVixen29



Series: The Last Promise [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promises, Sad Ending, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-06-06 17:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseVixen29/pseuds/EclipseVixen29
Summary: Two huskies get lost in a blizzard and are saved by a lone wolf. What happens when one husky becomes close with the wolf and a promise is made?





	1. Help From A Stranger

Juno felt the strong blizzard hit her with the strong winds almost knocking her off her paws and beside her came a growl from Hayden. They stood beside each other trying to see anything in the harsh blizzard. The two were finding it inpossible to see anything. Suddenly the two huskies heard a voice beside them.

"two huskies lost in a storm? this is surprising"

Both heads turned to see a female black wolf appear to their left looking calm as the wind blew the long, black fur.

"who are you? what do you want?", asked Juno feeling nervous and curious before feeling annoyed when Hayden was heard growling. The black wolf approached with each paw sinking into the snow with every step the wolf took until the two huskies heard the paws stop.

"to help you. You can take shelter in my current cave until tomorrow then I will take you back", offered the wolf surprising the siblings. There was silence for a few minutes as they took the offer in.

"how do we know you won't kill us?", demanded Hayden stepping closer to Juno. The dark brown husky was feeling nervous and wary because they had never encountered any wolves before.

"If I wanted to kill you then you would already be dead though if you don't find shelter soon then you will be dead by morning", came the reply. It was the perfect mix of bluntness and sass.

Juno knew that the wolf was telling the truth and exchanged a quick look with her brother before grabbing the wolf's bushy, tail which was followed by Hayden grabbing her tail. The wolf began leading them through the blizzard.

* * *

They came to a large cave where the three entered and Juno let go of the black wolf's tail. The two huskies reluctantly laid down at different spots. Juno noticed that the ear tips were white like the snow and the eyes were the color of ice. The golden-brown husky was curious about the she-wolf so she began asking questions.

"you live here by yourself? who are you? where is your pack?", asked Juno feeling Hayden glaring at her.

"I am Anja and this is my home until I leave again. Rest and we will leave in the morning", replied Anja the black wolf before walking over to the cave entrance to keep guard.

* * *

Morning came with Anja leading the siblings back to their home. The two had introduced each other and found themselves joking with the reserved wolf. After returning to their owner Juno turned to thank Anja only to find the wolf gone. It was like Anja never existed leaving the two siblings shocked.


	2. Thanking the lone wolf

Amber green eyes scanned the area around her for any sign of the wolf who had saved her and her brother during the harsh blizzard. Juno couldn't see or hear anything except the sound of the snow crunching with every step her brother's paws took. For a while Juno had thought that the wolf had been a ghost until she remembered biting the black, bushy tail and knew that her savior was real. She saw some paw prints which she began to follow with a tense Hayden following behind her. Juno knew that Hayden was uneasy about meeting anymore wolves especially Anja for some reason. Juno followed the paw prints through a forest and deeper into the woods where the two dogs eventually came to a large cave. The two paused and exchanged a uneasy look before taking a deep breath then walked in.

"hello? Anja?", called Juno noticing that the cave was dark with a cold chill to it. A growl was heard and a pair of icy blue eyes appeared from the darkness. Beside her Hayden stepped closer.

"what do you want?", came the voice of Anja from the shadows. Her voice was cold sending shivers down the two dogs spines and she saw their fur stick up. Anja wondered what insanity drew the two to track her down. She rarely had any visitors unless you count other lone wolves who challenge her in hopes of taking over her cave. 

"can you step out of the darkness? we want to thank you for saving us in the storm and taking us back to our town", said Hayden stepping up to appear brave but flinched when the eyes went from Juno to him. There was a few minutes before there was the sound of movement and out of the darkness stepped the she-wolf. He noticed that her fur was pure black like the night which explained how easy it was for her to blend into the darkness. In that moment Hayden wanted to be back home where his owner was and joking with the other dogs instead of risking his life by talking to a wolf.

"Thank you for helping us when we were lost that night and for not killing us. Our owner was relieved that we had come back alive", said Juno with a grateful tone despite the she-wolf' giving a expression like she didn't care though Juno swore there was a flash of surprise before it was gone. The black fur brushed Juno's golden-brown fur as the wolf passed her before turning to them.

"don't mention it and besides I don't eat dogs", growled Anja then turned and made her way through the forest with the dogs following her except once out the forest they parted ways with the huskies heading home and Anja going to hunt. Juno shook her fur to remove any sticks and leaves that had gotten stuck in her fur. 

* * *

That night Juno heard a lone howl which caught her attention and in that moment the female husky swore to do her best to become friends with the lone wolf. She will go visit the wolf on her day off. Juno felt determined to at least get the lone she-wolf to laugh or smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?


	3. First Promise's

There was silence as a pair of eyes watched a rabbit hop out of the burrow and into the clearing. One paw appeared followed by another as the wolf walked closer to the rabbit while occasionally freezing when the rabbit would look around. The wolf got closer only to freeze this time as the scent of a dog and another wolf came to him. The pair of eyes turned away in the direction of the scents but curiosity got to him so he left the rabbit and went in the direction of the smell until he peered through a bush where he saw a clearing that had a two canines: one was a golden brown female husky with a curled tail and pale stripes who was talking to a female wolf. The male thought that the she-wolf was beautiful with long, pure black fur, snowy white ear tips and beautiful, cold, icy blue eyes. The husky appeared to be trying to convince the black she-wolf to do something then to the male wolf's surprise another husky appeared only it was a male with dark brown fur along with lighter brown underbelly, chest and around the jaw. The tail was fluffy and curled while the eyes were a dark brown.

"come on Anja! I promise to listen to everything you teach me!", spoke the female husky sounding very persistent. The male wolf however was focused on the black she-wolf. _Anja? yes she will be the perfect mate and the perfect mother of my pups_ , thought the male wolf slowly backing away when he noticed Anja's ears perk up in alertness.

* * *

Anja growled as she caught the scent of a male nearby so she raised her tail to signal the two dogs to be silent while she went over to the bush and stepped through causing the leaves on the bush to part. Blue eyes saw a two pairs of paw prints in the dirt and when she sniffed them it allowed the scent to tell her everything: **male, loner and three years old**. Stepping back she turned to Juno and Hayden who exchanged worried looks. She walked over to them until she was in front of them and met Juno's eyes that were filled with determination.

"you want to learn to fight and hunt like a wolf? you want to learn to track? Then you better promise me that you won't give up because the moment you do is when I promise you that I will give up on you", spoke Anja only her voice was cold like ice with a hint of annoyance.

"I promise", swore Juno meeting the icy gaze with no fear despite knowing that the she-wolf was speaking the truth. She watched the she-wolf step back.

"now get lost. There was another wolf spying on us so go back to your human", growled Anja curling her lip to show her teeth causing the siblings to slowly back away before turning and running. 

* * *

The two arrived back into town where they were surrounded by other dogs who were asking where they had gone though both Juno and Hayden knew that they couldn't tell the other town dogs or their team. They couldn't risk telling the other dogs about their meeting with a wolf. 


	4. A Gathering's First Argument

Zoey cowered beside her sister and brother as wolves argued about them. Zoey knew that since her parents had been killed then law states that pups are either taken into a new pack, another wolf or killed. Half of the wolves at the gathering thought that they should be killed while the other half thought that they should be abandoned. Suddenly she saw a wolf step in front of them protectively. It was Anja! Zoey and her siblings had heard of the reserved lone wolf who often did as she wanted regardless of the rules plus it was rare for the she-wolf to speak at the gathering.

"I will take the pups and raise them as my own", spoke the black she-wolf and Zoey swore that the icy eyes flashed. Straight away there was silence before eyes turned to look at Anja and the pups with looks of uneasiness or surprise. All the pack leaders were silent though after a few minutes one voice was heard.

"you can't raise the pups! don't make us laugh. You are a loner with no pack so there is no way you would be able to raise the pups. those pups will die before next Spring", spoke a male wolf in a arrogant tone. Zoey's blue eyes looked at the male wolf to see who was speaking. It was a large, muscular wolf with dark brown fur, white chest, white around the muzzle and dark, cold amber eyes.

"Oh? What proof do you have that a lone female wolf can't be a single mother?", asked Anja, her voice was calm yet colder than ice and there was a glint of challenge in her eyes. The male wolf went silent but Anja was not done, "I suggest you stop before you dig yourself a bigger hole. You already have angered several wolves". The male wolf looked around to see many Alpha Females of every pack were glaring at him.

"I say we should give Anja a chance. She would give her life for the pups and is smarter than many of us", spoke another wolf. Zoey's blue eyes saw that it was a large male wolf with dark red fur, bright green eyes, black ear tips and black tail tip. The dark brown wolf turned to glare at the red male.

"she has no mate and no pack. Who will look after the pups when she needs to go hunting? law states that the pups are either killed or abandoned", growled the brown male protesting while trying to ignore the glares. 

"law also says that the pups can be taken in by another wolf or pack", pointed out the red male wolf refusing to back down from the brown male. Both male wolves glared at each other while many wolves sighed or looked away annoyed.

The leaders howl sounded causing many heads turn to look at the dark grey she-wolf with piercing dark green eyes. Zoey could feel herself shivering but felt a tail rest on her back in a comforting way.

"After much thought I decided we will let Anja raise the pups until next Spring. If they survive then we will give the pups a choice to leave or live with Anja but if the pups die then she can no longer have any pups, she won't be allowed to have a mate, she can't join any packs and she will no longer be welcome to the gathering", growled the leader meeting the icy eyes which showed no fear only acceptance. After a while of no other wolves speaking the leader ended the gathering but she watched Anja nudge the pups into getting up to walk. For some reason the leader had faith in the lone she-wolf.


	5. Juno's hunting lesson

Juno ran through the forest to the cave with excitement running through her even if Hayden was not as excited. The two huskies stopped at the cave and sat down to wait. Juno remembered the last time she had made the mistake of waking up the she-wolf which resulted in the training being put on hold after angering Anja so both Juno and Hayden waited. Eventually they heard the sounds of paw steps followed by the sound of three young voices and out ran three very excited pups then out stepped Anja with her long, pure black fur blowing in the breeze. The icy gaze met happy amber-green eyes.

"ready to start training Juno?", asked Anja turning away to watch the three pups playfully fight.

"of course!", replied the golden-brown husky before standing up to follow the loner. Hayden and the pups followed them closely behind.

They made their way through the forest with the cold breeze blowing their fur and the snow crunching under their paws until they came to a large, empty clearing with scents of rabbits nearby. The pups had gone quiet so they could watch and learn since they would eventually start hunting once they were older. Anja was watching a hole in the ground for some reason until a white head appeared followed by a white body. 

"alright Juno you are going to be hunting that rabbit so keep your eyes locked on it and don't you lose sight of it. you are going to walk towards the rabbit while staying downwind then you are going to run and kill the rabbit", instructed Anja watching as the female husky walked slowly towards it even pausing sometimes when the rabbit would look up. Anja watched it carefully and let out a groan when the rabbit bolted with Juno following. _Rabbit one and husky zero,_ thought the she-wolf watching the chase until the rabbit escaped into the hole which turned out to be a burrow. 

"um I missed it", said Juno sounding disappointed then looked to Anja and Hayden. She glared playfully at the pups who were laughing and Hayden was pointily looking at a tree though Anja didn't look angry or disappointed instead she looked amused. 

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to get it on your first try and we can find some more prey", answered Anja leading the group through the forest until they came across another clearing. The two huskies and three pups could smell more rabbits along with some squirrels. As they watched two rabbits hopped out of the burrows and into the clearing. Again the group watched as Juno moved towards the prey.

"I can do this", muttered Juno to herself in almost a whisper while walking to the rabbits slowly and carefully. She really wanted to at least one of the rabbits so she would check to make sure there were no hidden leaves or sticks and that she was downwind from the rabbits. She kept her eyes on the rabbits while getting closer until finally she was close enough then she ran at them causing both rabbits to split leaving Juno confused.

"choose one and go after it!", barked Anja watching Juno go for the rabbit that went left only for that one to escape into the burrow so the husky went after the second rabbit instead. _Rabbits two and husky one_ , thought Anja when Juno killed the rabbit that made the mistake of turning around and accidently running into Juno resulting in it being killed. Truth was that the husky had gotten lucky but she knew that with more training then the dog would become a good hunter though it would take time. She faintly wondered how the dogs were at fighting. 

"I killed it! can I hunt another?", barked Juno feeling proud of her kill that the pups were now eating and excitement filled her at the thought of getting better at hunting. Juno was aware that she had gotten lucky but she still felt proud that she had killed a rabbit. 

"sure but wolves only hunt what we need to survive and we don't waste food", explained Anja watching the pups eat before she met Hayden's brown eyes. "would you like to learn how to hunt?". 

"No thank you", said Hayden not feeling comfortable about his sister learning to hunt or being around wolves though he was beginning to relax around the she-wolf slowly. He watched as the three pups ran from Juno who was chasing them with a playful glint in her eyes.


	6. The Stalker Male And The Friend

The male wolf watched quietly as the three pups playfully fought while the she-wolf that he wanted was watching from the entrance of the cave. He growled quietly not liking that the she-wolf barely left the cave and even when she did leave the cave it was never alone. The pups were always with her much to his frustration so he could never approach her as long as the pups were around. If he did approach the she-wolf then he would get attacked since he was considered a threat to the pups and he was already trespassing on someone else's territory if he was being honest.

"Zoey and Melody let your brother up", spoke the she-wolf causing the two female pups to sigh but got off their brother who got up. The male pup shook the snow out of his fur before pouncing on a dark brown female pup. 

_I need to get the she-wolf alone_ , thought the male loner narrowing his yellow eyes while he continued to watch the small family before he quickly noticed the black she-wolf had growled at the pups which made them run into the cave and that told him quickly that the lone female had caught his scent so taking a deep yet quiet breath he backed away, turned around and ran off. What he never noticed was that another wolf had saw him. It was a male wolf with dark reddish-brown fur and green eyes. The lone male never noticed that the other male had seen what he looked like and was going to tell Anja. 

* * *

Michi was one of the rare friends of Anja despite her saying she had none and despite what many thought Michi had no interest in being the black loner's mate. He was a male wolf with dark reddish-brown fur, green eyes and he was slightly smaller than the normal male wolves. His pelt brushed the snow covered bushes as he walked with his paws barely making a sound. Michi's green eyes met the cold, icy gaze of his friend who slowly relaxed then she nodded allowing the reddish-brown male to emerge from the bushes and into the clearing. Straight away the three pups came running out excitedly to meet the new wolf but stopped at Anja's growl.

"Michi. what brings you far out to my territory", asked the black she-wolf sitting down and watching the pups playfully fight. Her eyes softened a little.

"I was coming to check up on you when I saw a strange male watching you and the pups from the bushes", he explained laying down on the snow. He saw the blue eyes darken which made him shiver without knowing. 

"I am aware. I have seen his tracks and I know his scent", growled Anja not even flinching as the male pup pounced on her bushy tail. 

Michi caught up with his friend until the sun began to set which told him that he should be on his way. He got up, turned around and began to leave when he stopped. He looked behind him to see his friend moving her tail from left to right while a light brown male with black tail tip, black stripe on his muzzle and gold eyes pounced on the moving black tail, the second pup was a dark brown female with white paws, white tail tip, light blue eyes and a white stripe on her muzzle and she was fighting the third female pup. The last pup was light brown, dark brown paws, a mix of light and dark brown fur on her back and the eyes were a beautiful sky blue. Michi couldn't help but smile as he watched the scene before leaving the clearing. _The pups will be fine_ , thought Michi walking through the forest, pushed through bushes and continued his way back to his territory. 


	7. Yasu's Choice

Yasu stood on the edge of the cliff with his back to the cave and looked at his small pack while a cold breeze blew his fur. His green eyes watched as his brother Michi laid down with the stray dog Taz laid next to the reddish-brown wolf and rested his head on the betas back. The Alpha's green eyes saw his sister Eun heavily pregnant with Daithi's pups so Yasu knew that his pack was getting larger which meant more hunting or they would have to travel to find a new territory. Finding a new territory would be risky especially if they come across hunters who wouldn't hesitate to shoot some wolves. After a while of thinking he walked down to talk to his brother and beta who looked up when the larger wolf approached. 

"we have a problem Michi", began Yasu his muscles were tense and nodded his head gratefully to Taz who left the siblings alone.

"what is wrong Yasu?", asked Michi standing up fully alert now. His bright green eyes were different to his brother's dark green eyes.

"our pack is getting bigger with Eun now pregnant which means more hunting and that means prey will run out quicker. When prey starts running out especially with winter coming that will mean the other packs will be getting desperate and we could get attacked. We need to decide if we should stay here and risk getting attacked or if we should leave to find a different territory with more prey", explained Yasu narrowing his eyes while waiting for his brothers thoughts. 

"the problem with leaving is that we could run into hunters. I think we need to stay here. We have allies with Skylar's pack and Anja so we could always ask them for help if we do get attacked plus Eun is pregnant so she might not make it", pointed out the reddish-brown male, his bright green eyes looking at Eun then back to Yasu. The dark red male wolf didn't look happy. 

"Anja is currently raising some pups so she might not be able to help which leaves Skylar and her pack who are not really fond of us", spoke Taz having approached and heard the conversation. 

"I know. Let me think", said Yasu with a sigh before turning and walking away. He had to find a way to protect his pack while making sure that there was enough prey to last the winter. He couldn't risk any of his pack members or his sisters pups dying in Winter especially when the blizzards would come. _give me strength to guide and protect my pack in the harsh times_ , prayed the Alpha to whoever was listening. He decided that they were going to stay and stand their ground for the sake of his sister and her pups. 

* * *

Meanwhile another wolf made his way through the forest, carefully walked through several pack territories and his way to a certain she-wolfs cave with snow and sticks crunching under his paws. It had been a while since they had seen each other and the male wolf decided that a visit was long overdue. His adopted sister would try to make time and he had been concerned when several months had passed with no visit. His gold eyes narrowed when he saw another male run off with a slight limp from a certain direction. The injured male had light grey fur yet the eyes were down cast as if embarrassed so they were not seen. _Again?_ , thought the new male not really feeling concerned about the grey male but also not feeling surprised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for the long wait. I am actually working on the chapters and sorting which chapters they will be before I post them. Anyway I hope you enjoy :)


	8. Karu and Anja

Zoey, Melody and Fang knew that their adopted mother was getting anxious now that Winter was coming which meant harsh blizzards and cold winds and less prey so the three siblings made sure to stay near the den when Anja was home or they stayed inside if the black she-wolf was away hunting. The three were growing up which meant that once Spring hits they could join in the hunting. It was when Anja was out that the pups saw a male wolf standing far enough away from the den with a awkward look on his face as he looked around. Fang's amber eyes studied the male wolf. The wolf had light brown fur, his ear tips were a dark cream color, he had a black tail tip, a white chest, white belly, under the tail was white and the eyes was a brilliant gold color.

"hi", greeted Melody happily her sky blue eyes bright and Fang saw his other sister Zoey giving Melody a annoyed look.

"um hi", replied the male wolf scanning for something.

"who are you?", asked Melody curiously ignoring her sister who was pulling her tail.

"Karu?", came a muffled voice which made everyone turn to see Anja with a rabbit in her mouth before dropping it. The two adult wolves ignored the pups eating the rabbit as they stared at each other.

"hey Anja", answered the brown male quietly. He had his right paw up as if going to approach but he stayed still.

Zoey, Melody and Fang stopped eating to stare at the two adults who appeared to be in staring contest. The three pups and two adults knew that someone had to look away though no one knew who.

* * *

Karu stared in the ice blue eyes that made him feel like they were looking through him. He had tracked his friend down to the cave where the black she-wolf had been living with the pups only to find the cave empty so he followed the paw prints to a river where the scent had vanished. He then just walked until he saw the grey wolf run off limping and that gave Karu the clue that his friend had a den close by. It ended up being Karu who looked away.

"welcome to our current den Karu", spoke Anja stepping back but when she spoke there was a warmth in her voice. 

"thank you", replied Karu his gold eyes lighting up with happiness. He then laid on his stomach and spoke to Anja while the three pups Zoey, Melody and Fang ran around playing. 


	9. The Tracking Lesson Begins

Juno made her way to the new den followed by Hayden who was still uneasy though she wasn't sure why since they had been meeting with Anja for several months now. They appeared in the clearing and saw to their shock that Anja was laughing with another wolf and it was a male. The male was also laughing and when the female husky looked at her brother she saw that even he looked confused. Still they made their way to the two wolves and were welcomed by the pups. Anja looked up and saw the two dogs so she got up then Karu stood up.

"hello Juno. Come for your tracking lesson?", asked the she-wolf her eyes looking from Juno to Hayden to Karu and back.

"who is that wolf?", asked Hayden his fur bristling and his brown eyes on the gold eyes.

"Juno and Hayden meet Karu. Karu meet Juno and her brother Hayden. Karu is going to help with the tracking lesson", said Anja casually before turning and nudging the pups to the den while ignoring the huskies and her friend.

"WHAT!?", yelped Juno and Karu staring at the black she-wolf while Hayden turned to look away. Karu guessed that he was trying to hide his laughter.

"you heard me. Karu is going to help with the tracking lesson while Hayden keeps a eye on the pups", said Anja ignoring Hayden trying to hide his laughter as he made his way into her den. "let's go", continued the lone she-wolf leading her friend and Juno away from the den. 

* * *

Once they were in the forest completely surrounded by trees and bushes Anja stopped. The two canines stopped behind her feeling confused then the black she-wolf stepped aside.

"right. Juno you need to remember that there are many things that can give away where someone went or which direction to lead you back to your town. For example snapped twigs, fallen leaves, sounds and scents", explained Anja turning to look at the female husky and male wolf. "Juno close your eyes and Karu you go off while leaving tracks but make things difficult".

Juno closed her while though she heard Karu walking away as the snow crunched under his paws though she swore she heard Anja leaving as well. The female husky made sure to listen for any twigs and eventually the sound of the male wolf faded away until she couldn't hear him anymore. Finally she was told to open her eyes and she saw that not only was the brown male wolf was gone but so was Anja. Shaking her head she put her nose to the snow and began sniffing while keeping her eyes open for anything and her ears alert for any sounds. 

"she never told me that she would leave. Who even is Karu to Anja anyway?", muttered Juno walking over to some crunched leaves and caught the scent of Karu so she began to follow it. The scent trail let to a clearing before crossing with Anja's which meant that she had to choose between two different directions. "who do I go after now?", asked Juno to herself before deciding on following the male wolf's which was leading to the left. 

Meanwhile watching the golden-brown husky were two pairs of eyes belonging to two certain wolves peering from behind some trees. The two wolves smirked with amusement showing in their eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like someone is not fond of Karu.


	10. Tracking Help From Hayden

It became obvious that despite the fact that the snow would have left tracks, there was no way that Juno would track down either Karu or Anja because somehow she had gone in a complete circle...three times and it was driving her insane. She tried doubling back only to end up at the beginning again and she would have called for the black female wolf only to remember the warnings of attracting attention of packs who were not so fond of dogs. Juno found three rabbits, two squirrels and a raven but no Karu or Anja. Sighing in defeat she made her way back to the den where Hayden was blocking the entrance with his body in a attempt to stop the pups from escaping. 

"how did the tracking go?", asked the brown husky once he saw his sister. 

"I couldn't find either Karu or Anja! I just ended up going in circles three times!", growled the golden brown husky. She felt frustrated. 

"did you really expect either wolf to make it easy for you to find them?", asked Hayden refusing to budge from the den entrance.

"no but I found several rabbits and squirrels. I didn't think I would end up going in circles", admitted Juno looking at the paw prints that she left every time she lifted one of her front paws. It was strangely interesting. 

"You are getting somewhere if you have been finding prey. I think that both wolves are treating you like how they would train other wolves", pointed out Hayden his brown eyes watching his sister carefully. 

"If I keep ending up where I started then could they not have gone far? Their fur would help them hide right?", asked Juno quietly as she thought back to when she was tracking. 

"their fur would defiantly give them the advantage in hiding. It is possible that they didn't go far", agreed Hayden feeling another small body hit his ribs when one of the pups attempted to tackle him.

"I think I have a idea!", barked Juno happily before turning and running off back into the forest while her brother watched. 

* * *

The next time Hayden saw Juno come back to the den, it was with Anja leading his sister and the male wolf. It looked like Juno had managed to track the wolves down if the proud look in the amber-green eyes told Hayden anything. 

"you can let the pups out now. Your ribs must be hurting", spoke the female wolf in a amused tone. 

"They took pleasure in trying to break my ribs", remarked Hayden stepping away from the den just in time.

The three pups ended up flying through the den entrance and landed in the snow. The three kept rolling in the snow until they were stopped by a black paw resulting in the pups piled on each other. Zoey was on the bottom, Melody in the middle and the brother on top of them. Laughter was heard from all the adults while the pups tried to untangle themselves.

* * *

Yellow eyes glared at the three pups, two huskies and brown male wolf. The grey male wolf had watched the brown male wolf and Anja leave the female husky to track but the grey male wolf couldn't do anything to the husky because the two wolves were always close by and watching. He also wasn't stupid to approach the pups since his mistake last time. He could still feel the teeth sink into his back leg and the pain when he saw it looked like his leg had been torn open. He didn't now why he was spared but luckily his injury had healed leaving only a long scar.

Despite that he still wanted the black loner as he studied her but he couldn't do anything while the pups, the huskies and the male wolf was around. The grey male wolf knew he needed a plan that wouldn't result in him being killed. He growled quietly when he saw the female husky watching Anja. _Maybe I need to remove the two huskies first?_ , wondered the grey male getting a idea in his mind.


	11. Why?

Eventually it was becoming dark so the siblings knew that they had to get back before their owner got worried and they told the wolves who nodded. Karu exchanged a look with Anja who sighed before leading them away while Karu nudged the tired pups into the den. The walk to the town was quiet but not in a awkward way though the siblings could see the female wolf was on high alert. 

"can I ask you something Anja?", asked Juno not noticing that her fur was touching the she-wolfs fur.

"you just did", answered Anja narrowing her eyes when she saw a flash of yellow eyes watching from between some trees. 

"alright I walked into that.", admitted the golden-brown husky while shooting a glare at her brother who had a amused look in his brown eyes. After a few minutes she asked a question that she was curious about, "why don't you have a pack like those that you would tell us about?"

"what do you mean?", asked the female wolf trying to put some distance between her and the female husky. Small snowflakes landed on her black fur as they walked and Anja really didn't want Hayden to get any ideas.

"You were born and raised in a pack but we haven't met any of your other friends apart from Karu or any of your family. You took in three pups but you don't appear to be part of any other packs and you were alone when we met. Why don't you have a pack to help you raise the pups?", explained Juno no longer being able to see the clearing to the den when she looked back. For some reason she felt a pull telling her to go back. 

There was silence for a few minutes before Anja spoke her voice gone from warm to cold, "I made a choice long ago and even if I did try to join any pack, I doubt that the alphas would let me".

"why not?", asked Hayden his voice soft. The subject appeared to be a touchy subject.

"It doesn't matter. Now let it go", came the warning tone from the black female wolf. 

The subject was dropped even though the siblings had questions but the warning tone stopped them. They had never heard that tone until now and neither husky was brave enough to continue to ask.

* * *

Soon they heard Anja stop and saw the female wolf just standing there. Hayden could hear the humans shouting and other dogs barking in the distance. They were nearly back in town so the siblings stopped and looked at Anja.

"thank you for training Juno and walking us back", spoke Hayden noticing that his sister had a sad look in her eyes.

"yes thank you Anja", said Juno watching the she-wolf carefully. 

"Don't mention it. I think you can make your way back to the town on your own so now we part ways. Do take care because I would hate to find your bodies if you got lost or another wolf killed you, "replied Anja turning around and walking away. She ignored the feeling of Juno's eyes following as she continued to walk away. She had a friend and three pups to return to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I thought I might clear some things up though I would like to thank everyone for reading this and this story will continue until it is finished.
> 
> last chapter and in chapter nine both Anja and Karu decided to be sneaky and hide while training Juno. If you haven't guess what happened basically the two of them led poor Juno in a circle and followed her while hiding in the forest. They stayed close and kept a eye on her.
> 
> For the training Anja is treating Juno like how most wolves are trained. She doesn't care that Juno is a dog instead she is treating the husky as a wolf.
> 
> Also just before anyone gets any idea. Karu and Anja won't be together at all. They are close friends and will remain friends. Sorry about that. Juno is a bit jealous of Karu and doesn't realize she likes Anja.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome as I would love to hear your thoughts.


	12. A Deadly Talk

The silver grey she-wolf watched as the humans tied up their dogs then went inside their dens and felt excited for the what she was going to do. She walked towards the town but stopped when there was a snap of a twig behind her so she looked behind her but saw nothing then she heard a twig snap on her left and when she looked to her left she felt a chill run through her. A pair of cold icy eyes stared into her amber ones before they vanished and a growl was heard. 

"bold aren't you? going to attack some dogs in the town after already killing another pack's beta?", asked a cool voice from the darkness making the brown she-wolf cower. 

"so what? they are only weak dogs!", argued the she-wolf looking around quickly for a hint of where the voice was coming from. There was a snap of another twig and a flicker of white.

"I can't let you kill any of the dogs because hunters will start coming after us Heather", spoke the voice calmly coming from behind her so she looked behind her but couldn't see the eyes or the owner of the voice.

"who are you?", asked Heather walking backwards with her tail tucked under her. 

"take a guess", came the whisper in her ear making Heather look both ways only there was no sign of anyone and the silver she-wolf cursed that it was dark.

She suddenly felt something tackle her until she found herself pinned on her back. _Must be a black wolf but who?_ , wondered Heather. She found herself looking up into a pair of eyes that reminded her of the cold, harsh blizzard storm. 

"I don't know! Who are you?", answered Heather. The fear in her voice and eyes could be easily noticed by anyone but the silver grey female wolf saw no sympathy or mercy in the cold eyes that glared at her.

"your worst nightmare and the last thing you will ever see", replied the voice coolly before teeth came down onto her throat.

A yelp sounded in the night waking many dogs and wolves only they went back to sleep. The next morning when a sled team came across the body and stopped with the musher getting off. Kneeling down the musher studied the wolf and his eyes caught the throat that was ripped out with blood still coming from it. The musher walked back to the sled, got on and continued his way. He told the other humans while the dogs told all the other dogs in town. 

Word had also gotten to the wolf packs of Heather's death. One beta wolf found the body a few days later and saw the throat still ripped out only there was no more blood coming and the amber eyes were both empty but also had a look of fear. The beta told his pack who told the other packs at the gathering. All the wolves were warned to stay away from the town and the dogs. 


	13. Juno and Hayden meet Taz

Juno was having a sleep after returning home with her team from delivering mail when she woke due to the prodding of someone and opened her eyes to see the brown eyes of her brother while standing behind him was a male dog with light down fur with dark brown ears, neck, back, top of tail and muzzle. The tail was short as if a fight had caused part of the tail to be removed and the eyes were bright blue. Juno had never seen the male around before but he asked them to follow him so after exchanging a look both Juno and Hayden followed the male out of town and into the forest. They were going in a different direction that led away from Anja's den. 

"My name is Taz and I am a member of Yasu's pack", spoke the male dog quietly until the three of them emerged into a clearing.

The snow covered the ground along with the den that three wolves emerged from. The first wolf was a large male with dark red fur, black ear tips, a black tail tip and bright green eyes. The second was a male slightly smaller than the first with long, dark reddish-brown fur and bright green eyes. Finally the third was a large male with fluffy, white fur and grey-blue eyes. The dark red male noticed the three dogs and made his way over until he stood in front of them. He gave a warning growl.

"Juno and Hayden meet my alpha of the pack Yasu. Yasu these are Juno and Hayden. They are the dogs that Anja and Karu are spending time with", introduced Taz defiantly catching his leader's attention. 

"greeting Juno and Hayden. Welcome to my small pack", greeted Yasu nodding his head respectfully before nodding to the two other males and continued, "the male with the white fur is Daithi and the male with the reddish-brown fur is my brother Michi and mate of Taz".

Juno froze at the words because Taz was a dog and Michi was a wolf but Yasu said that Michi is Taz's mate. She has never heard of a dog being part of a wolf pack or the mate of a wolf but this pack and Taz proved that it was possible.

"Thank you. We were not expecting to be welcomed by a pack", said Hayden getting a laugh out of Yasu who calmed down quickly.

"We are not like the other packs. Our pack is not really respected or liked but we don't mind. Kind of like Anja and her habit of breaking the rules", said Yasu with a amused tone before turning to go over to Michi and Daithi.

"Not respected or liked? Why not? Your pack is friendly and welcoming", spoke Juno giving Taz a curious look as the three male wolves left to probably go hunting.

"No. When I was accepted into the pack and became Michi's mate it made the other packs angry. They told Yasu to exile me but he refused to and it resulted in the other packs turning against us but neither Yasu, Michi or I regret it", explained Taz with a thoughtful look. "I used to travel everywhere then I met Michi and got to know him. I realized as months and seasons past that the more I got to know the pack and Michi the more I realized that they weren't monsters or savages. Not like many wolves and eventually I fell for Michi who became my mate". 

"we were always nervous when meeting wolves then we met Anja who saved us during a blizzard, led us to her first den then took us back to our town the next morning", admitted Hayden confused when Taz shook his head.

"Just like her. She acts cold but is really someone you can turn to help and always breaking the rules even getting Karu to join on some occasions", said Taz laughing. "Let me show you around and introduce you to Eun".

Eun turned out to be the only female wolf of the pack, mate to Daithi and older sister to Michi and Yasu. She was a beautiful black and white wolf with green eyes who was very welcoming to Hayden and Juno. Eun ended up sharing some stories about her brothers to the husky siblings while also explaining about the law and the other packs. Needless to say the two huskies learned a lot. 


	14. Warnings and Some Truths Come To Light

Hayden was listening as Taz explained about living in the pack which he had to admit didn't sound too bad though he had no interest but it looked like his sister might have some interest. The wolf Michi came running up to the three of them and stopped. He was followed by Daithi and Yasu and the looks in the wolves eyes made the three dogs get up from where they were laying down.

"Blake is arguing with Anja. He is furious", said Michi running off followed by Taz, Juno and Hayden while Daithi and Yasu stayed behind to protect Eun.

The four ran through the forest ignoring as leaves brushed against their fur and trees flew past as the four ran all the way to Anja's territory without stopping until they arrived on the scene: Karu was blocking the entrance to the den where the pups were and watching Anja who was glaring at a light grey wolf with yellow eyes and a black tail tip. One of the grey wolfs back legs was being held up so it wouldn't touch the ground. 

"You had no right to attack my sister", growled the grey wolf Blake his body was tense and his tail was up and stiff.

"You know as well as I do that if she killed a dog or two then the humans would be after us. Wolves would die and blood will be spilled even pups would have been killed", snapped Anja her tone held the familiar warning. "Besides why do you think I killed your sister?"

"There was black fur and her throat had been ripped out. That is how you killed other wolves before", snapped Blake bristling when the black female wolf gave him a amused look.

"Alright so I killed Heather. Good on you for finding out and being brave enough to confront me", said Anja sarcastically while looking like she couldn't care less.

"You can't protect the dogs forever and aside from Yasu and his pack or your friend Karu no one likes you. It is against the law to talk or be near dogs who are town dogs", snapped Blake looking into the bored icy gaze.

Juno was confused but watched Michi talk to Karu quietly while a staring contest was going on between Anja and Blake. She hoped that a fight wouldn't break out but she still didn't understand why Blake was arguing with Anja.

"Who is Blake?", she whispered to Taz who's blue gaze was fixed on the staring contest.

"Blake is the older brother of Heather who was killed a few nights ago. Heather was the wolf who was going to attack you town dogs until she was killed but no one figured out who killed her though apparently Blake found out. Blake has been following and watching Anja for a long time even after she met the two of you", explained Taz not looking away while Michi was still talking to Karu quietly.

"He also tried to approach Zoey, Melody and Fang but Anja found out and attacked him. That's why he has a injured leg", continued Michi to the three dogs getting a wince from Taz and sighs from the husky siblings. 

Their gaze was focus back on the two arguing wolves. The black female wolf was looking bored while the grey male was looking annoyed as the two argued while at the den entrance Karu looked amused.

"When the other wolves and packs find out that you have been spending time around town dogs", warned Blake only to be surprised when Anja laughed.

"Go on then. Run along home to the other wolves and packs. Tell them that I am spending time with dogs. Tell them how the loner who breaks rules has killed your dear sister. Go on Blake", said Anja in a mocking tone before she continued, "I'll tell them how you tried to kill Zoey, Melody and Fang resulting in your injury. I will tell them that you won't leave me alone. I'll tell them how you told Heather to kill some town dogs which would have resulted in many wolves, pups and packs dying from being hunted. So go a head Blake and tell the world because I don't care"

There was silence after the words that Anja spoke because she had not only mocked Blake but has told everyone she didn't care. No one knew what to say and in that moment Hayden got the strong impression that the female wolf was dangerous if she knew things about you or found out your secrets. The yellow eyes met icy, cold blue for a few more minutes before the grey male wolf gave a loud growl before turning and running off. Hayden got the impression that Anja had just given Blake a warning but he also had the feeling that Blake wouldn't stay away. Something told him that either Anja or Blake will follow through with their warnings.


	15. A Friendly Conversation

There was silence after Blake had left but no one dared to approach the black female wolf and any who tried would get growled at. To the siblings Juno and Hayden it was a shocking reveal, Karu wasn't really surprised, to the pups they didn't know what to think and to the wolves from Yasu's pack it was a warning. Karu made his way from the den entrance and over to Anja who didn't growl. 

"Blake is a fool who has become too arrogant for his own good", sighed Anja shaking herself and calming down.

"Yes but it isn't really surprising", agreed Karu calmly as if they had this conversation many times.

"No I guess it really isn't", laughed Anja just before the pups came running over to their adoptive mother and adoptive uncle.

"Wow you were amazing!", barked Melody before falling when Zoey and Fang jumped on her.

"Yeah you really scared him off!", said Zoey her eyes were bright as they stared up at the black female wolf.

"Can you teach us how to scare off other wolves?", asked Fang standing on Zoey and pushing his sister's face into the snow.

"Not now little ones. Maybe when you are older", said Anja pushing Fang off of Zoey with a paw while Melody got up. 

"You promise?", asked Zoey, Melody and Fang at the same time looking up at Anja and Karu with hopeful eyes.

Anja and Karu looked at each other as if having a quiet conversation that no one could hear before the black female wolf turned and began walking over to their guests while Karu stared after her with a look of disbelief before turning back to the pups then looked behind him at his friend.

"Traitor! Get back here!", called Karu while trying to ignore the hopeful looks from the pups.

"I dealt with Blake! You'll be fine! They are only pups!", called Anja back to her friend. 

"Exactly!", said Karu to his friend before turning back to face the pups. 

Michi and Taz were trying not to laugh while Hayden and Juno stared with wide eyes. Anja's blue eyes were glinting with mischief before finally one of the four guests spoke to her.

"Long time since we saw each other", greeted Taz after calming down. "Still striking fear into the hearts of others I see".

"Of course. Less chance of other loners and pack wolves doing something stupid", replied Anja as if it was obvious.

"Aren't you scared that Blake will follow through and tell everyone?", asked Hayden noticing that his sister was still speechless. He guessed she was still trying to process everything that they had seen.

"Not really. If he tells then I will make sure word gets around and it isn't really anyone's concern on what I do", said Anja sounding so unconcerned that Hayden and Juno faintly wondered what she meant.

* * *

Juno stared at the black female wolf as she tried to register what she had seen. She had seen Anja be gentle but strict with the pups, relaxed and playful with Karu, patient when training Juno, calm but reserved most of the time and now the female husky had now seen the female wolf in a dangerous way. Every time that Juno thought she had solved the puzzle that was Anja only to be surprised and realize that there was another piece missing.

"Can you teach me to fight?", asked Juno nervously but determined.

"Sure but as usual I won't go easy on you", warned Anja, her ice blue eyes staring at the husky with a cold look.

"I wouldn't expect any less", said Juno meeting the gaze evenly before Taz stood up.

"Right let's get you back to the town and Michi better go back to let Yasu know that Blake is on the loose", said the mutt shaking the snow off his fur with Hayden and Juno following suit. At that moment Karu came up and shot a playful glare at Anja.

"I ended up promising we will train them when they are older. I can't believe you left me to deal with them", growled Karu nodding to the den where the pups were sleeping but he didn't sound angry. Karu actually sounded like he wasn't surprised and instead was amused.

Taz began leading the two husky siblings in one direction while Michi went back in direction that they came from while Karu and Anja watched them before getting up and going to the den to rest. By the time that Juno and Hayden arrived back in down Taz had left and the two were worn out. They went into their owner's homes, curled up on their beds and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you are enjoying the story. I actually would like your thoughts on who do you think Anja was protecting? Was she protecting the dogs or the packs or her small family? 
> 
> Anyway have a good morning/night/afternoon/evening and take care everyone!


End file.
